


Just One Night

by AgentOfShip



Series: Libby and Sabrina Do Kink Bingo [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bartenders, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Reunions, Jemma Simmons Has No Chill, Multi, One Night Stands, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOfShip/pseuds/AgentOfShip
Summary: Jemma has the most amazing and unexpected sex with the sweet and sexy bartender and his equally attractive friend but with how busy her life is, she decides that it's better to make it a one time thing. Until their paths cross again in the most awkward way and she has no choice but to reconsider.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter/Jemma Simmons
Series: Libby and Sabrina Do Kink Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889377
Comments: 25
Kudos: 26
Collections: AOS AU August 2020, MCU Kink Bingo Round 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta and title by the wonderful @Libbyweasley :) Written for AOS AU August bartender AU and the Kink Bingo square: One Night Stand.

"You know, it's not that I'm not happy for him. I am, I really am, he deserves happiness after all this time, it's just..." Jemma took a break to finish her glass of wine and Daisy jumped to fill it again. "I don't know if I'll have the courage to face all the questions." 

"What questions?" 

Jemma was about to roll her eyes but Daisy was in fact serious. Sometimes she forgot that Daisy was an orphan, which was truly really sad, but at least she didn't have to deal with the same questions over and over again.

"Oh the usual "do you have a boyfriend?" and "when are you getting married?". I mean it's bad on any other occasion but with my father getting remarried, I'm afraid they'll be completely out of control!"

"Oh, of course… Well you know what you need, right?" 

"A boyfriend?"

Daisy laughed as she grabbed the bottle of wine and poured herself another glass.

"I'm afraid it'll be a little complicated in less than ten days _but_ you should get yourself a one night stand!"

"What? Daisy, how is that possibly gonna help with my family? Hi, I don't have a boyfriend but I picked up a guy in a bar and we had really good sex, want to talk about it?" 

Daisy burst out laughing. "If you do that, can I be there?" Jemma rolled her eyes but couldn't help laughing. At least, she supposed it would make them uncomfortable enough to stop with the questions. "But no, it's just that it's been way too long since you had a boyfriend and it'd help you relax." 

Jemma frowned, not entirely convinced by her friend's solution.

"I just don't have the time for that between work and—"

"That's why a one night stand is the perfect solution. You need a good release of dopamine or endorphins or…well you're the scientist, you know that better than me." 

Maybe Daisy had a point but Jemma had never been really good with meaningless sex. Not that she couldn't find willing partners but the thing was that either there was just a physical attraction and the lack of connection ended up being a turn off or the connection was there and then she'd start wanting more than one night. So was it even worth wasting an evening at the bar when she could stay home and work on her best man speech one last time?

* * *

Hunter rushed them into the dark office and closed the door behind them after looking into the hallway one last time, as if to make sure no one saw them. Jemma exchanged a curious look with Fitz and he shrugged before turning back to Hunter. 

"What's with the paranoia?" he asked, a devilish little grin pulling at the corners of his lips as he looked Hunter up and down. "I thought bartenders did this all the time." Surely, Jemma thought, he _looked_ like he could be doing this all the time with his tight jeans and white t-shirt that made him look very delectable. She'd noticed him immediately when she entered the bar earlier and had decided after five minutes that he would be the one night stand Daisy had insisted she needed. But she hadn't expected that she'd like him quite as much as she did once she started talking to him. 

Fitz pressed a kiss to her shoulder and started moving up towards her neck, making her shiver in anticipation as his arms snaked around her waist. And she hadn't expected Fitz at all. He was a friend of Hunter and as the three of them had started talking, she'd noticed that Fitz was equally attractive, just in a less flashy way. He was all blue eyes, soft face and intriguing hands where Hunter was more bulging muscles and confident flirting. After debating with herself for more than an hour over whether to go home with Fitz or Hunter, she had come to the conclusion that she didn't have to choose. Or go home at all. She needed them both and she needed them now. She had surprised herself with that conclusion but the whole point of this was to follow her instincts and they should do just fine in terms of relaxation. 

"Some do but the last one who did got fired over it so..." 

"Wait, I thought you two had already..." Jemma trailed off looking between the two of them. Apparently, they’d had a sort of friends with benefits arrangement for some time and that was what had convinced her to really do this for good. There was no doubt that she wanted them badly but she didn't want things to be awkward or uncomfortable between them.

"We did," Fitz replied "But we usually go to his place. He's a romantic like that." 

"Hey," Jemma said, teasing. "Why don't I deserve something rom--"

She was cut off by Hunter's lips kissing her hungrily as he pushed her against the desk. Heat flared up in her belly instantly and she kissed him back just as enthusiastically, her tongue darting out to explore his mouth. He pressed his body tighter against hers, her high heels bringing her at just the right height for him to press his erection against her pelvis. She moaned into the kiss and he pulled back just enough to be able to talk. "Because I seem to remember you telling us you didn't want to wait until the end of my shift. But if you'd rather--"

"No!" She palmed his bum and kept him close, rolling her hips for some much needed friction. "I want you now, both of you." 

Fitz took it as his cue and came behind Hunter, pressing his lips into the crook of his neck and making him moan into the kiss. His hands snaked between them after a moment, finding Jemma's breasts and palming them. His delicate fingers felt amazing on the skin uncovered by the low cut of her dress. But they didn't have much time after all and soon he pulled the fabric of her dress down before pulling at the lacy cups of her bra. Her tits spilled out and she whimpered as he pinched her nipples. Between that and Hunter kissing her and humping her through their clothes, her clit was pulsing maddeningly, making her brain wonderfully blank just like she needed.

Pulling back slightly, Hunter reattached his lips to one of her nipples, circling his tongue around it and making her moan as Fitz came around, pushing her away from the desk so he could press his body to her back. He trailed his fingers down the sides of her body, her waist, her hips, her thighs until he reached the hemline of her dress and pulled it up as he trailed his fingers back up. 

"How do you want to do this?" Fitz asked breathlessly against the skin of her neck as he pushed her legs apart with his hand. He started caressing her pussy through the lace of her knickers and she lost the ability to speak for a moment, keening and moaning as her hips stuttered against the promising bulge in his trousers. 

"Hunter? You...oh...you only have a fifteen minutes break, yeah?" 

He hummed against her tits before moving back up to capture her lips, pushing his tongue between her lips as he replaced his mouth with his hands. 

"You have bloody fantastic tits," he mumbled, kneading them roughly. 

"Then I'm going to have to multitask," Jemma said with a devilish grin as she gently pushed Hunter back. This was completely new, a little scary but mostly incredibly exciting and something she was good at was organizing. She started pushing Hunter towards the small couch in the corner of the room, attacking his trousers as she did. She pulled them and his boxers down and pushed him to sit on the couch, his cock, hard and red arching up towards his stomach very enticingly. 

Fitz, apparently just as smart with this as he was with everything else, seemed to understand what she had in mind and came behind her, condom in hand and with his trousers and boxers down his legs already. 

"I like how you think," he whispered in her ear. His hands were warm as he ran them up her hips to find the sides of her knickers. 

"Yeah?" she said, craning her neck to brush her lips to his. "Then show me how much."

He cupped her face to kiss her more fully on the lips. He tasted of the whisky he'd had earlier and also something sweet. As he worked his tongue inside her mouth, he pushed her knickers down her legs and she stepped out of them blindly. With one hand on her breast and the fingers of his other hand exploring her pussy, Fitz started pushing his cock against her arse and Jemma whimpered with every thrust. 

"Fitz!" she moaned. He was rubbing her clit just the right way with two fingers pumping in and out of her channel. Pleasure was coiling in her belly, intense and breathtaking, making her shiver all over until... She came with a low keening noise against Fitz's lips. He held her through her climax, kissing, nipping and kneading her breasts until she let out a soft sigh. It had rarely been so quick. She had really been needing this. And now she wanted more.

"Now on your knees," Fitz said, his tone playful yet commanding, sending a shiver down her spine. She did just that, going to kneel between Hunter's legs. His eyes were dark as he followed her movements and his hand kept pumping his shaft enthusiastically. 

She pushed it to the side and replaced it with her own smaller hand. He was slick with precum and she only gave him a few strokes, delighting at how hard he was for her, for them. Then, bending over, she gave his cock a long lick from bottom to top before closing her lips around the head. 

"Fuck!" Hunter let out as she circled her tongue around him before sucking him in. His musky taste and low groan made Jemma's clit pulse and she started bobbing her head fast, taking as much of him as she could. 

Behind her, she heard the ripping of the foil packet and soon, Fitz was lifting her hips up to adjust the angle and pressing his condom clad cock against her arse. 

"This is the most erotic I've ever seen," he said, voice breathy, and Jemma hummed her assent as she braced her arms on Hunter’s thighs, making him groan and his hips buck slightly. 

"Then give the lady what she wants," he said voice gravelly and a little breathless.

Fitz chuckled before pulling back slightly to spread her legs apart. Then placing himself at her entrance, he pushed in one smooth stroke until he was in to the hilt. Jemma whimpered as he stretched her walls just right. She let Hunter's cock slip out of her mouth as Fitz started moving, not wanting any unfortunate jaw reaction to ruin the mood. Hunter groaned and she laughed throatily as she looked up at him. 

"Just a little patience," she said, sliding her hands up his thighs to steady herself. "I won't forget about-- oh! Oh yes, like that!" 

Fitz had just changed the angle of his thrusts and he was hitting right against her G spot, making her see stars with every one of his thrusts. Moaning, Jemma gripped Hunter's thighs tightly and sucked his cock back in. His hand slid into her hair, sending shivers down her spine and Jemma started bobbing her head faster. It was even better than what she could have imagined. All those sensations were incredible and overwhelming and despite feeling so full, she just couldn't get enough of it, of them. Fitz hitting every right spot within her, his hands all over, Hunter's musky taste and even her nipples rubbing against Hunter's thighs. 

"Oh yes, like that!" Hunter groaned as Jemma rolled her tongue around his shaft, his hand tightening on the back of her head. He was losing control and she loved that. She hummed and did it again and again until she felt his balls tighten and he released in warm spurts in the back of her throat with a series of muffled curses. She took her time licking him clean before letting his softening cock slip out of her mouth. 

As Hunter flopped back into the couch, breathing heavily, Fitz's hands moved up and around to palm her tits, groaning as his thrusts became more ragged. 

"You're so gorgeous," he whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "I want to hear you come again." 

"More!" Jemma breathed out, holding on tight to Hunter's thighs as Fitz rocked harder and harder into her. Her whole body was covered in goosebumps as pleasure seemed to build from every part of her body at the same time. Taking her hands, Hunter slid down the couch to kneel in front of her and, dropping his hand down her body, found her clit. All it took was a few swipes of his thumb and her orgasm crashed over her, sharp and intense. Hunter swallowed her cries of pleasure with a kiss as it seemed like it would never stop. Before it even had the time to recede, Fitz gave two more hard thrusts and came with a groan, his hands tightening around her breasts prolonging her pleasure even more. 

"Bloody hell," he mumbled against her hair. "That was--"

"Amazing." 

"Fucking good," Hunter added and Jemma burst out laughing, the endorphins making his outburst funnier than it really was and they soon joined her. And just as they were starting to move away from each other, Hunter's phone alarm went off. 

"Oh fuck, I have to go back!" he grumbled as he quickly put his pants and trousers back on. He stepped towards Jemma, catching a strand of hair that had fallen in front of her face and tucking it back behind her ear in a surprisingly soft gesture. "But I'd really love to see you again." 

"Oh I don't know, I--"

"Stay for another drink at least, give me a chance?" 

"Give _us_ a chance. We're really good guys, you know. And uh…it was nice, yeah? I mean even before the sex," Fitz added stepping closer as well and giving her that soft look again, the one that had made her think "I want both" earlier.

"Alright, but I need to go freshen up a bit before," Jemma replied, feeling her cheeks heat up as she brought her hand to her neck where Fitz's kisses had left a few marks. 

"Oh sorry, I didn't think it would, I-I get... enthusiastic sometimes." 

"That's alright," Jemma replied, biting her lip. "It was nice." She hadn't realized he'd sucked on the skin enough to leave marks but it had indeed felt really good. 

The answer seemed to satisfy Fitz and as they exited the little office, they both, quite adorably, placed a kiss on her cheek before walking back towards the bar. After adjusting her make-up, letting her hair down to hide the marks on her neck and washing up the best she could, Jemma walked back towards the bar but stopped before Fitz and Hunter could see her. Hunter was back to flirting with half of the customers and Fitz was rolling his eyes as he watched him. But there was also a tenderness there that seemed to mean there was maybe more between them than the friends with benefits arrangement they had described earlier. 

The sex had been really good and she'd even learned new things about her own sexuality. If it was all just about sex, she would go there, have one more drink and give them her number. But the thing was, despite knowing them for two hours, she really liked them both. And she didn't have the time for whatever this could become. If she didn't have the time for a proper relationship with one man, she certainly didn't have the time for two. 

Giving them both one last longing look, she turned around and walked towards the back door. It was better that way. Work wouldn't get any less busy in the next few months and with the events of the next weekend, she couldn't get distracted. She didn't think this was the kind of relationship her father wanted to hear about when he would ask if she had a boyfriend. Better to make it a fond memory of the wildest sex she ever had. And relationships weren't born from a one-night stand anyway, were they?


	2. Chapter 2

Jemma looked at herself one last time in the rearview mirror and grimaced. But there really was nothing more she could do about the dark circles under her eyes so she sighed and just stepped out of the car. She pulled her suitcase from the boot and started on the gravel path towards the house, too tired to care for the very disagreeable noise her wheeled suitcase made. Thankfully, tonight was just an informal get together at her old childhood house to meet her future stepmother and her family before the wedding rehearsal the next day and the proper wedding on Saturday. She could always blame the jet-lag for her state and, at least, tonight she would be too tired and her brain otherwise busy to think about the night that had made her dreams quite...interesting for the past week. 

The door opened before Jemma had the time to knock. Between her noisy rental car and just as noisy suitcase, of course her father had heard her arrive. He met her halfway and, after a second's hesitation, took her in his arms. Jemma couldn't help chuckling quietly as she hugged him back. Her father didn't used to be so affectionate, especially since her mother's death almost ten years ago, but it seemed like his future wife had changed him. He was also more open about his feelings —no more taking the bad feelings and locking them in a box— and although it sometimes took her unaware, Jemma thought it was a welcome change.

"I'm glad you could make it sweetheart." 

"Of course, dad."

Her father pulled back and gave her an affectionate smile. "You look good. Did you have a nice flight?" 

Jemma laughed as she shook her head. 

"I look awful but thank you. And my flight was alright." 

He laughed then took her suitcase and she followed as they walked the last few meters towards the house.

"Come on in, you're the first and Eileen can't wait to meet you."

* * *

Jemma had had her reservations at first but she had to admit Eileen was truly lovely. Technically, they had already met through a video call two months ago but it was the first time they were meeting face to face. Jemma had only learned two months prior to that that her father was seeing someone and a few weeks later that they were getting married. Hence Jemma having reservations about the whole thing. She was completely fine with her father finding love again. Her mother wouldn't have wanted him to be sad and alone for the rest of his life but it had all gone so fast…

But now Jemma understood what he saw in her. She was sweet and loving but also very straightforward and with a typically Scottish dry sense of humor that she knew her father enjoyed as much as she did. And she just exuded warmth and charm with her sparkling blue eyes, easy smile and colorful flower dress.

"So Jemma, what about your love life? Any news?" 

Jemma sighed as she looked at her watch. sixty five minutes.

"More than an hour, dad. You've outdone yourself this time." 

Robert Simmons rolled his eyes and Eileen laughed out loud. 

"Come on, Bob. Leave her alone. She's a brilliant young lady. She'll find love when she does."

"Hey, you're one to talk. Don't tell me you're not going to ask the same question when—"

He was interrupted by the doorbell. 

"Ah, speak of the devil… That must be my Leo," Eileen said with a big smile on her face. "I think you're gonna like him. Scientist like you and always grumbles when I ask him about his love life," she added, winking, before turning around to get the door. 

Jemma smiled as she took a sip of her champagne. It was funny how she didn't know a thing about Eileen's son when Eileen seemed to know everything about her already. She wondered if that son of hers knew about her at all when she hadn't even known his name until Eileen just said it. 

"No that's alright mum, I'll get my suitcase up later. I need to eat something now, I'm famished." 

Jemma frowned. The voice sounded quite familiar. 

"Well, your stomach's gonna have to wait a minute. Come say hi to your new sister first. Jemma dear?" 

Jemma turned around and promptly spit out all her champagne on the person who was most definitely not her brother. Which at least had the advantage of creating a distraction and hiding the way Fitz's face turned a deep shade of red at the sight of her.

* * *

Jemma held the phone away from her ear as she waited for the laughter to subside. 

"Daisy," she started only to be interrupted as her friend broke into another fit of giggles. "Daisy, stop laughing, it's a serious problem!" She wanted to shout at her friend but the garden wasn't that big and she didn't know who might want to come out for a bit of fresh air as well.

"Sure, sure… Sorry. Of course. A very serious problem." A pause. "So…The walls aren't thick enough to bang your new brother in your childhood bedroom, right?"

"Please, that's not..." God, she should have never told her about the previous weekend to begin with but she was a terrible liar and Daisy had a talent for getting information out of her. 

"Oh right, you'll be bored with only one guy now, won't you? Does he have a brother? A sexy cousin maybe?"

"Daisy! God, you're disgusting and you've definitely been watching too much Game of Thrones."

"Awww, come on Jemma," Daisy said, her laughter finally dying down. "You have to admit it's a little funny. Doing something so wild for the first time in your life only to find out one of the guys is your future brother."

"Stepbrother, Daisy, stepbrother! We're not actually related. It's not like we grew up together or are related by blood anyway and I—"

"You did mention the blood thing a lot." 

Jemma's head shot to the side to find Fitz, thankfully alone, a half-amused half-embarrassed smile on his face. 

"Alright, I have to go back now—"

"Oh my god, it was him, wasn't it? Tell him I say and also—"

"Alright bye Daisy, talk to you later!" 

Taking a deep breath, Jemma turned to Fitz with a smile and a timid "Hi". 

"Hi," he replied, stepping a little closer then hesitated a few seconds before sitting next to her on the bench, right where the soft light of the full moon hit it. And god, he really was unfairly attractive with his simple white shirt and stunning blue eyes. In fact he really looked a lot like his mother. Oh god, his mother. She was just trying to introduce her son, show Jemma how much they had in common and how well they would get along and Jemma just kept insisting they wouldn't technically be brother and sister as they weren't blood related. 

"Your mum must think I'm really weird now, yeah?"

Fitz chuckled as he shrugged his shoulders. 

"A little, yeah. But I told her it's a biochemist thing." 

"Hey!" she said, bumping his shoulder. His muscles tensed in reaction and it sent a little shiver down her spine. He was stronger than he looked but she couldn't help wondering what he looked like without his shirt on. To think she hadn't even had the opportunity to see him without his shirt on. She hadn't even actually seen his… Nope. No, no, no. Bad train of thought. Bad, bad, bad.

"Don't worry. She raised a little socially awkward genius. She won't hold it against you. You can blame jet-lag or something." He looked down at his hands twisting nervously in his lap. "And anyway, it's still better than telling her that, well… I mean like you said, nothing wrong with that, we're not related or anything. It's just that it would be pretty awkward…"

Jemma chuckled. Understatement of the century. 

"Yeah, about _that_ ," she started, forcing herself to look up at him. "I'm sorry for how I left the other day. It wasn't that I didn't want to stay, it's just that I-I'm not…It took me by surprise and—"

"That's alright", he cut her off. "I mean it hurt because I felt like there was something nice between us and you could have just told us that you were leaving rather than…" He trailed off and looked away before looking straight back at her. "Actually yeah, you can be sorry, you're a terrible person!" 

Jemma opened her mouth to explain herself but he grinned at her again and she had the sudden impulse to kiss that grin off his face. Which just made her roll her eyes at herself and give him a very unconvincing glare. 

"I mean I was disappointed, we both were, but I'm sure you had your reasons." 

"It's just that I didn't know what _this_ was. I mean I know what it was supposed to be but it didn't really seem like it and I already liked you both way too much."

"Yeah, sounds like a very good reason to leave," Fitz grumbled but there was no real heat behind it.

"What I mean is that I've never been good at this whole no strings attached thing and my life is already so busy and complicated at the moment…" 

"Well, looks like we also have those things in common."

Jemma laughed and gave him a gentle shoulder nudge.

"So you and Hunter? A little more than friends with benefits, yeah?"

He let out a little chuckle.

"It started out that way back in our last year in university. And I think it still is for him but I... Well, he's my best friend, you know and like I said--"

"You're not good with the no strings attached thing." He nodded. "Did you tell him?" 

"I will. Eventually. I'm just not really good at taking risks and history has proven that relationships aren't my strong suit either," he replied, looking up at her with a little side smile. They really had more in common than she initially thought. Jemma smiled fondly back at him and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. He shivered slightly at the touch as his eyes grew a little darker and it sent her right back to a week ago, to the way he had trembled as he pressed his body against hers. She would only have to lean a little closer to slot her lips against his, let her hands wander just for a little while. No one would see them in the dark. 

No. This whole thing had just become another level of complicated and this really wouldn't be a good idea. 

She cleared her throat and looked up at the moon, sliding away from him on the bench. 

"So. These little flying robots you're working on," she started and he laughed out loud. 

"Well, for once, she's not far from the truth. Technically, they're data-retrieving drones but I call them dwarves," Fitz said, sounding just as proud about them as his mother had sounded about him. She'd learned the previous week that Fitz was an engineer and that he was very smart but he was in fact more than that. He was a genius like her, graduated from M.I.T the same year she had gotten her second PhD, when they were both seventeen. 

"Dwarves?" 

"Because there's seven of them." 

"Of course," Jemma said with a smile. That was adorable. "Well tell me about them."

Between their conversation about Fitz's drones, Jemma's current dendrotoxin research and everything that made up the life of a young British genius in the US, they didn't see the time pass in their quiet little corner. Jemma loved her family but a lot of them had come and along with Fitz's family, the house had become rather loud and not an ideal place for a proper conversation. In fact they were so wrapped up in their conversation that they only heard Eileen when she started talking. 

"Aww look at those two. I knew they'd get along just fine."

Jemma startled, feeling like she'd been caught doing something naughty when it was really a perfectly innocent conversation. The most interesting one she had had in years, in the dark, with a man she had had the most incredible sex with and who had been doing unspeakable things to her with his best friend in her dreams for a week. But still an innocent conversation.

"Ah yes. We…um… we have a lot in common," Jemma replied as she stood up, giving her future stepmother a too wide smile. That was quite the understatement, really. "Come on, Fitz, we should get back to the party." 

"Oh no, you got her to call you Fitz. There's nothing wrong with your first name, you know." Jemma hadn't even realized she'd done it. Despite his mother and her father calling him Leo, Fitz was how he'd introduced himself the first time. And now that she thought about it, he seemed to flinch slightly every time someone called him Leo.

"Yeah, except that Dad was the one who came up with it," Fitz grumbled. There was a moment of tense silence. Obviously, there was quite the story attached to his father but the weekend of his mother's wedding didn't seem like the moment to talk about it. 

After a few seconds, Eileen just shook her head and smiled. "Well come back in soon, dessert's about to be served. Plenty of time to get to know each other later."

Jemma was thankful for the relative darkness because without it, there was no way Eileen could have missed the look that passed between her and Fitz. 

"Sure mum," he said, clearing his throat before moving to the side and gesturing for Jemma to lead the way. 

"Aww! Isn't he sweet? Didn't forget the good manners I taught him."

Jemma smiled.

"He's lovely." Another understatement.

* * *

After they had dessert and another glass of champagne, jet-lag finally caught up with Jemma and she excused herself to go to bed. Most people had gone back to their hotel anyway and she needed a good night's sleep to live through the next few days. And with the champagne helping, Jemma had no doubt she'd be out like a light even with all the things turning around in her brain. 

She changed into pyjama shorts and a tank top then lazily walked to the ensuite bathroom. A gasp escaped her mouth when she opened the door though. She had forgotten that she shared the bathroom with the guest room. The guest room which was of course occupied by Fitz. Which explained why he stood there in his boxers, unfairly flattering white t-shirt and adorably rumpled hair. 

"Oh sorry, I didn't think there'd be someone in there, I'll come back later."

"That's alright," Fitz said, clearing his throat before continuing. "I'm the one who should have locked the door and I…um… I was just about to brush my teeth. We can share. Unless you wanted to take a shower or something." 

Fitz blushed slightly at this and Jemma couldn't help laughing. It wasn't like he'd risk seeing something he'd never seen anyway. 

"No, just brushing my teeth." 

He smiled a slightly knowing smile then turned towards the mirror to start brushing his teeth. Jemma was too tired for her usual very long routine so she quickly took her makeup off, rinsed her skin, applied a bit of moisturizer then started brushing her teeth as well. The bathroom wasn't exactly large so there was quite a bit of arm and hand brushing as they moved around. Fitz grinned at her through the mirror and, despite looking rather silly with the foam dripping from their mouths, there was something strangely domestic and intimate about the whole scene that made something tingle inside her.

When they were done, Jemma reached for the towel on the other side, extending her arm in front of Fitz and rubbing her arm against his chest in the process. He had a strange little smile when she met his gaze in the mirror once more. 

"What is it?" she asked with a slight frown.

"Nothing just...you smell nice." 

"Oh...so do you," she replied without thinking. And it was true. She'd noticed it the last time, something fresh mixed with something unique and very male that made heat gather low in her belly. Fitz's eyes grew a little darker and their closeness became more noticeable somehow. Her skin felt hot where it was brushing his arm and she knew she just had to look into his eyes instead of watching him through the mirror and they would lose control. Which couldn't happen. Not here. So she cleared her throat and looked away. 

"Goodnight Fitz," she said but before she could reach the door handle, Fitz grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. She turned around in his arms and their lips met in the middle. She moaned as she melted into the kiss. Of course she was never going to resist for a whole weekend. His lips were still cold but the kiss was anything but. His hands settled on her hips at first but then one of them moved up into her hair, tilting her head up to kiss her better. The feeling sent tingles all over her skin and she pressed her tongue against his lips to deepen the kiss. He mumbled something against her lips but she didn't understand and all she wanted was more of this, more of his hands and more of his body against her. She wound her arms around his waist and he groaned as something pressed against her hip and he pressed her against the sink. The kiss continued for as long as they could go without air, Fitz's hand holding the back of her head as she gripped his bum to hold his hips close. 

But they had to break the kiss eventually.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his forehead still touching hers.

"That was perfectly fine," she replied, keeping her hands on his hips as she waited for him to look her in the eyes. She chased his lips more one time when he did, capturing his perfect lower lip between hers before letting go for good.

"We just… we can't do that. Not here."

"I know," she replied and he nodded. 

"Goodnight, Jemma," he said with a soft smile before turning around, leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

"Goodnight," she replied, still dazed and probably too late for him to hear it.

Turning off the light and closing the door, Jemma only took a few steps inside her bedroom and let herself fall onto the bed dramatically. The last time she had done that was when she was fourteen. She had just had her first kiss and was thoroughly disappointed that it wasn't everything she'd hoped for and read about. Those got much, much better as she got older but, in retrospect, it was also a much simpler time. She knew she wasn't good at compartmentalizing sex and feelings and she knew feelings would get involved if she got to know Fitz or Hunter. She just didn't think it would happen so fast. This was going to be a long weekend.


End file.
